In The Mountains: Is There Sanity
by Gemini Priestess of Spirits
Summary: reposted after being removed This is a pro-Tea fic. Mokuba invites the cast to a 7-day sleep over in the mountains. What could happen? Please read,review, and no flames please!
1. The beginning of Havoc

THIS FIC HAS BEEN RE-POSTED AFTER BEING REMOVED FROM , MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D.W.: HIYA THERE, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, SO PLEASE, BE GENTLE!!!

Bakura: Will you shut up woman, and get on with the pairings.

D.W.: (; ;) You're so mean...

Bakura: =) I know.

D.W.: Guess your not getting paired with Tea...

Bakura (OO;;;;;;;) Okay, I'll be good, just don't take my woman away.

Malik: YOUR WOMAN!?!? SHE'S MY WOMAN YA FLEA BITTEN OLD HAG.

Bakura: HOW DARE YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN, YOU SHE-MALE.

Malik: ( =OoO= ) What did you say...DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!#jumps at Bakura and a big dust cloud fight appears#

#Tea walks in# 

Tea: Hey D.W., what's with those two.

D.W.: Same old, same old, just fighting over you...again.

Tea: (UU;;;) I'm just glad it's **only** those two this time...

D.W.: Oh yeah, no wonder they're not all here, I sent them an hour ago to go to the store.

Tea: (Oo) For what, dare I ask?

D.W.: Hush now, you'll find out soon enough, now Malik, Bakura, will you please do the disclaimer before I go all lethal authoress on you for wrecking my room last week ( #)

B and M: #Malik sporting a black eye and bakura a scraped head# (O ;) (#OO;) GEMINI PRIESTESS OF SPIRITS DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU HEAR!?! NOT ONE SINGLE THING!!!

D.W.: ( V.V###)SHUT UP!

It begins

It was a clear blue sunny day in Domino, and our heroes (uh huh, yeah whatever) were enjoying the scenery in Domino Park. The birds where chirping, the sun was shining (D.W.: duh, what else does it do?), Joey and Tristan were fighting over a hot dog...

Joey: putting Tristan in a head lock Dink yah' can get away wit' my hot dog, eh!?!

Tristan: in head lock Naw, man, that's my snack yah took!!!

Joey: OH YEAH, SAYS WHO!?!??!

Tristan: ME THAT'S WHO!!!!

Joey: OH YEAH?!??!

Tristan: YEAH!!!!!

Joey: OH YEAH?!!?!?!?

Tristan: YEAH!!!!

Joey: OH YEAH?!??!

Tristan: YEAH!!!!!

Joey: OH YEAH?!!?!?!?

Tristan: YEAH!!!!

Joey: OH YEAH?!??!

Tristan: YEAH!!!!!

Joey: OH YEAH?!!?!?!?

Tristan: YEAH!!!!

Joey: OH YEAH?!??!

Tristan: YEAH!!!!!

#With the rest of the gang#

Marik: Okay I have $20 on Joey to get it.

Malik: I'll take you on that bet and say that unicorn boy gets it.

Bakura: No, you both wrong, $25 on someone random getting it.

Yami: Whatever, I'm THE KING OF GAMES, and I have $30 of Yugi's money, and

place a bet that I get it.

Everyone else: (UU;)

#random boy walks by, sees the hot dog and grabs it#

Bakura: #hand outstretched# Pay up losers.

Guys:#grumble but pay up any way#

Bakura: #smug grin#

Everyone else again: (UU;;;)

Suddenly a big ball of black fur just runs in and glomps Tea.

Mokuba: TEA!!!! XD

Tea: (-)#smiles dizzily# Hi ya Mokuba, when did you get 4 clones?

Mokuba: (OO;;;) Guess glomped ya to hard, big sis!?

Guys: (OO) Big sis...?

Girls: (n.n) So cute....

Mokuba: Tea...

Tea: Yes Mokuba one and two...

Mokuba: #puppy dog eyes# Do you like Seto? Will you two ever date? Will you marry Seto and be my sister? Are you guys going to sleep together? Will you guys have kids? I want you to have a boy and a girl for me to play with!!!

Tea: ((((O))((O))));;;; #flabbergasted# W-w-what!?!?

Most of the guys are on the floor twitching uncontrollably.

Girls: (OO;;;;;;;)

Mokuba: #still has puppy dog eyes# Pwease big sis Tea? We wuv you!

Tea: (OO;;;)#still flabbergasted# U-u-hh Mokuba, who's we?

Mokuba: =D Me and Seto, of course!

Guys twitching harder now.

Girls: #half# (XD) Awwwwww!, #other half# (Oo;;;) Oh my...

Tea: (OO;;;) Uh Mokuba, how do you know this?

Mokuba: (n.n;;;;) Easy, I just hack into Seto's online Journal. Believe me, from what I read, he REALLY likes you.

Guys now are twitching with fury rather than shock.

All the girls: (OoO;;;)

Tea: #well let's just say she looked a little like a cherry#

Mokuba: Oh, and I haven't even told you about his dream journal #winks#

Tea: #blushing countless shades of red#

Girls: (OO;;;;)

Guys stopped twitching and are now deathly still, most are red because of they're blood boiling.

Mokuba: Want me to tell you about them?

Tea: (Oo)#quickly# Uh no, that's okay!

Mokuba: Oh and that reminds me, I came to invite you all to a 7 day sleepover in a log cabin, in the mountains.

Other girls: #evil grin# We accept...

Tea: (Oo) What?!?

Guys sit up: WHAT!?!?!?

Mokuba: (XD) YAY! BIG SIS TEA IS COMING!!!

Bakura: WAIT, WAIT, WAIT DAMMIT, IS KAIBA GONNA BE THERE!?!??!( ##########)

Mokuba: #innocently# He should be working, it's very unlikely... please don't leave me alone for a week, I'm scared of the old maids and butlers at the mansion...#cries#

Tea: #cuddles Mokuba Oh, there, there, we'll come, don't worry.

Guys: #grumble# Fine...

Girls: #still have their evil grinsOf course we'll go.

Mokuba: ( XD ) #strikes sergeant pose# NOW, YOU MAGGOTS, THE BUS TO THE CABIN LEAVE IN 2400 HOURS( D.W.: Is that right? I was going for one day), PACK FOR 7 OR 8 DAYS WORTH OF ITEMS, BRING SWIMWEAR BECAUSE WE HAVE A POOL AND HOT TUB INDOORS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND MAGGOTS!?!?!

Everyone: #standing in a line and saluting SIR, YES SIR!!!!

Mokuba: AT EASE!!! NOW GO PACK!!!

Every one: #Salutes and runs off to their homes

Mokuba: #evil grin and laugh# Now to force Seto to come....

#Mokuba runs off to plot his evil schemes

Oh my! Mokuba's manipulative!?!? What do the girls have planned!?!?!? Who is getting paired with Tea!?!?!? Why am I asking myself these questions to myself?!?!? Is it because I'm Insane!??! Oh well, can't change that (V.V;;;;). Okay the options for pairs are.

Tea:

Bakura

Malik

Marik

Seto

Ryou

Duke

Tristin(please don't pick him)

Yami

Serenity:

Tristan

Duke

A hobo

Mai:

Joey

Isis:

Shadi

Yami

Yugi

D.W.: Thanks for reading! Please read and review. I'm aiming for ten to keep it going. And since this is my first fic, please send the cast presents, you know, to keep them happy, and not plot revenge against me (OO;;;;). No flames please!!!!


	2. The Day before havoc

D.W.: Hiya there, I'm back to try and start more chaos! Yay!!!()

Cast members: BOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

D.W.: (;;) Meanies... oh well anyhoo, I want to thank huo-zhi-long, DojomistressAmbyChan, and ecarr97 for reviewing. It was very much appreciated! In fact, I even did a happy dance for the cast as a result of it ( )

Cast: (OO;;;) AND WE DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE HER DANCE AGAIN!

D.W.: ( ;; ) Is it me, or am I getting the feeling that I am hated by them...

Cast: #whistles innocently#

D.W.: I'll get you guys back for that!!! When my own favorite characters disrespect me, it makes me look bad!!!

Marik: #chuckles# But isn't it a little late for that, you do look bad already, hideous even!

D.W.: ( ( O)o(O) #) I can't believe you just said that... #starts to shake with fury#

The Other cast members: (OO;;;;;;;;;) He's a dead man... #all run for the hills#

Marik: (OO;;;;) Uh oh! #takes off running#

D.W.: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, OKAY, HAPPY NOW!?!? EXCUSE ME I HAVE TO GO MAIM MARIK!!!! #takes off in the direction Marik went#

#THE DAY BEFORE HAVOC#

Back with our courageous heros(Me: LIERS!!!!) and heroines(Me: Who pretty much seem to be the bravest), they have just been invited by Mokuba for a 7 day sleepover in the mountains. We join them as they pack for the "wonderful" experience that will happen.

#At the Mutou 's#

Yami: YUGIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi:# runs in from down stairs with a baseball bat in his hand, but relaxes when he sees it just Yami# Yes Yami?

Yami: (Oo;) Uh, Yugi, what's the bat for?

Yugi: Oh, I just thought you were one of the crazy leprechauns named Ronald McDunnald I met at the midget duelists convention of 98' coming after me because I didn't give him back his pot of gold.# in Irish accent# He'll never get me' pot of gold!

Yami: (OO;;;) I'm not going to ask...

Yugi: #putting the bat away# So what was it you wanted Yami?

Yami: (OO) Yugi, I have some thing to ask you...

Yugi: (OO;) Yes Yami?

Yami: (OO) This is extremely important...

Yugi: (OO;;;) Yes, go on.

Yami: (OO) I just have to be sure you understand...

Yugi: (OO;;;;;;) Yes, tell me...

Yami: (OO) Are you sure you understand and handle the complexity of what I'm about to ask you...

Yugi: JUST ASK ME!!!

Yami: (OO;;;) Okay,...now... do we have enough hair gel for the trip?

Yugi: (O)(O) ( ) (UU;;) (O.o #######) THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO ASK!?!?

Yami: Yes! It's quite serious! I need to look good for my lovely Tea, I thought you would have at least have been supportive and cared for my looks, but NOOOO, you just had to be selfish and think of yourself! What about the heart of the cards Yugi, THE HEART OF THE CARDS?!?!?!?

Yugi: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?!?!?

Yami: (#-#) I don't know...

Yugi: (UU;;) #rubbing his temples# This is going to be the trip from Hell...

#At The Wheeler Home#

Joey: OH SERENITYYYY!!!!!!

#Serenity walks in#

Serenity: Yes big brother?

Joey: Have you seen my underwear?

Serenity: (OO;;) Uh, no Joey, I don't keep track of your underwear.

Joey: Oh, Ok, um, wha'd about my toothbrush?

Serenity: (OO;;) No, don't keep track of that either.

Joey: What'd about my clean clothes? I can't find 'em.

Serenity: (UU;;) That's because they're buried somewhere in your room. They should be on the dresser next to your closet.

Joey: (OO) Naw, you gotta be kidding me, I have a dresser and closet?

Serenity: (OO;;;;;;;) Yes big bro, you do. They're just under the mountain of junk in there.

Joey: #grabs a shovel out of nowhere# Dat's it, I'm off tah' claim my clothes in dere'. #runs and jump into the pile of stuff and starts digging#

Serenity: (UU ########) #****sighs# Just give me a gun and I'll shoot my self now...

#At the Gardener home#

Tea: #Tea stretches as she is almost finished packing# Uh, I'm almost done, I can't wait till tomorrow! (=P ) #thinks about the guys# (UU;) Then again, maybe not... I really hope they don't act like idiots.

#Tea's Mom walks in#

T.M. ( Tea's mom ): Oh Tea, I hope you have fun in the mountains with your friends.

Tea: Thanks mom, it's good to know I'm loved =)

T.M.: Just to tell you now, I want a baby girl, alright.

Tea: =D...(((O))((O)));;;;;; #flabbergasted, again# WAIT, WAIT, WHAT?!?!

T.M.: XD #suggestively nudges her daughter# Girls going to the mountains with guys, without parental supervision, I may add, I SMELL THE FORBIDDEN ROMANCE, but don't worry, me and your father won't get in your way. We want to keep up the family bloodline. Be sure to go for the rich, very distinguished, or powerful ones, okay darling.

T.D. ( Tea's Father ): #from downstairs yells# FORGET WHAT YOUR MOM SAID ABOUT HAVING A GIRL, I WANT A STRONG YOUNG LAD!!!

T.M.: #yells back# NO TOO BAD, HAROLD, SHE'S ALREADY DECIDED ON A GIRL!!!

T.D.: #yells back# NOBODY ASKED YOU, SHE'S GOING TO HAVE A BOY AND THAT'S FINAL!!!

T.M.: #storms over to the doorway, and sweetly looks back to her now paralyzed daughter# =) Just ignore your father sweetie, and go for a girl. Have fun!!! #Then resumes her scowl and storms downstairs to argue with her stubborn husband#

Tea: #in thought# What the hell is wrong with my parents!?!?! They want me to have a kid?!?!?!? ((((((((((O)))))))(((((((O)))))))))))));;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; #out loud# God help me...

#at Ryou and Bakura's#

Bakura going over his checklist of weapons to use on the other MALE guests, when Ryou walks in.

Ryou: Bakura, are you done packing?

Bakura: looks up annoyed No, not yet slave, what do you want?

Ryou: To just see if you were done or not.

Bakura: Well as you can clearly see, I'm not done yet, so why are you still standing there?

Ryou: This is my room, and I need to start packing since you kicked me out to get YOUR things ready first!

Bakura: Well then get the hell out, I need to concentrate on what to bring, and I need my space in order to do so!

Ryou: But the room is at least 25 feet wide and 28 feet long! You can't tell me that you need all that space!

Bakura: Too bad, I do! I want to be prepared to defend my Lady Tea from those other perverted fiends. I also need to make sure I look my best as well!

Ryou: =( BUT I NEED TO PACK TOO!!!

Bakura: I DON'T CARE!!!

Ryou: =( BUT I WANT TO LOOK MY BEST TOO!!!

Bakura: DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT!?!?!

Ryou: =( YES I DO!!! YOU HAVE TO CARE ABOUT WHAT I WANT, I'M YOUR PRECIOUS HIKARI!!!

Bakura: #twitching angrily# I DON'T CARE IF YOUR RA HIMSELF, I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT!!! AND I'M TELLING YOU AGAIN, I DON'T CARE!!!

Ryou: BUT IT TAKES ME A LONG TIME TO PACK!!!

Bakura: DAMMIT, I HATE WASTING TIME!!! FINE GO AHEAD AND PACK!!!

Ryou: () #beaming cause he won# Thank you, mate. #walks to the closet, grabs 8 pairs of clothes pre folded neatly along with his swim trunks and extra toothpaste and toothbrush; puts it all in a good sized bag already there. This takes him only 31.28 seconds# Done!

Bakura: (OO;;;) =( RYOU, I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT TOOK A LONG TIME!?!?!

Ryou: =o Guess I forgot that everything was pre-organized in case of an emergency, and we needed to flee Japan to go to some unknown country where the authorities would never think of looking for us because of some heinous future crime you may commit.

Bakura: (UU######) I hate you...

#At the Ishtar's home#

Isis was currently waiting on her 2 brothers in the living room with all of her bags with her

Isis: MARIK, MALIK!!!! HURRY THE HELL UP!!!

M & M ( D.W.: XD): JUST HOLD ON!!!

Isis rubbed her temples; they had been like this all day. She was ready to go, but those to were just taking their sweet time on getting ready. She detested be kept waiting. What could her brothers be up to? Soon a shriek was heard.

Malik: #yells# ISISSSSS!!!!!!

Isis: #yells back# (--#) YES MALIK!!!

Malik: #yells back# MARIK "ACCIDENTALLY" ZIPPED HIS HEAD IN HIS SUIT CASE!!!

Isis: (UU;;;;;)

Marik: #yells countless profanities in Egyptian to Malik# NO I DIDN'T YOU #$%&&%$#!!#$#&%!!!!! YOU SHOVED MY HEAD IN THE SUIT CASE WHEN I WAS PUTTING MY STUFF IN THERE AND ZIPPED IT UP ON ME YOU #$&%(%$$%!%&$#!$#!%!!!

Isis: (Oo;;;;) Oh my, such harsh language...

Malik: #yells to Marik# NO I DIDN'T, I CAN'T HELP IT IF YOU'RE A KLUTZ AND GETS YOUR HEAD STUCK IN A SUIT CASE!!! YOU'RE THE REASON BLONDES HAVE A BAD NAME!!!

Isis: (OO;;;)

Marik: #yells back# NO YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GIVES BLONDES A BAD NAME!!! YOUR HAIR IS BLONDER THAN MINE!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT IN A FIGHT WITH PEGASUS OVER FASHION STATEMENT WHICH WAS OVER IF LEATHER AND FRILLED LACED COATS WERE THE NEW "IN"!!!

Isis: (O)(O);;;;;; I have to watch out for who Malik hangs out with!

Malik: #yells to Marik# SO, I WASN'T THE ONE WHO GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH YAMI ABOUT WHICH IS THE BEST GEL FOR SPIKING HAIR!!! WITH AS MUCH AS YOU USE, I CAN SEE WHY YOU LOOK LIKE THE 'FERN HEAD' TWINS THEMSELVES!!!

Isis: (UU;;;;;;;;;) They are so pathetic...

Marik: #yells back# THAT'S IT!!! WHEN I UNZIP MY HEAD, I'M GOING TO ( insert painful method of torture ) AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH THAT I'M GOING TO ( insert another painful method of torture ) YOU!!!!!!

Isis: (((O))((O)));;;;; Ow, that would hurt for the next Millenia...

Malik: #yells back# NOT UNLESS YOU CAN CATCH ME FIRST MUAHAHHAHA!!!

#the sound of glass breaking, a yell, and a thud outside was heard through out the house#

Isis: (OO;;;;) I hope he didn't just do what I think he just did!

Malik: #cries from outside# ( ;-; ) ISIS!

Isis: (UoU#####) I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IDIOT JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW!!!

Marik: #stumbles downstairs with the suitcase still attached to his head# #cries at the bottom# ( ;-; ) ISIS!

Isis: ( UoU##############) I'M RELATED TO FREAKIN' IDIOTS!!!

#At the Taylor home#

Tristan is currently dancing around his room with a picture of Serenity.

Tristan: () My sweet Serenity...

Serenity picture: was huggled too much (X. X)

Tristan: #throws picture into a suitcase# #Is finished packing# Now to do the thing that I do best... CALL SERENITY AND FLIRT WITH HER!!! #runs to the phone and dials her number#

#ring# #ring# #ring# #waiting music starts and Tristan starts to hum to it. This goes on for 25 minutes! Finally, Joey, disguising his voice like Serenity, picks up the phone. They have caller I.D. so Joey can tell who he is.#

Serenity (Joey): HELLO MUFFIN CAKE!!!

Tristan: HELLO MY LOVELY CUDDLE BEAR!!!

Serenity (Joey): (OO;) WHAT DO YOU WISH TO TALK ABOUT MY LOVING KNIGHT IN RUSTING TIN ARMOR?!?!?

Tristan: OH MY DEAREST SWEETIE-PIE-CUPCAKE, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE HUGGLED ON THE WAY UP TO THE MOUNTAINS BY YOURS TRULY? THEN AFTER THE HUGGLING WE CAN MAKE OUT BY THE FIRE IN THE CABIN WHILE EVERYONE SLEEPS?

Serenity (Joey): # in thought# HE'S A DEAD MAN( D.W.: Like Marik will be once I find him =O ) #out loud# Oh darling snokie-pooh?

Tristan: Yes my honey bunny, cuddle face?

Serenity (Joey): Will you in #normal Joey voice# STAY DA' HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTAH' YAH' BASTARD!!! #slams down the phone#

Tristan: #clueless# (OO;) Serenity is starting to go through a voice change and is starting to sound like Joey! She even wants me to stay away from her sister! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY HAD ANOTHER SISTER!!!#D.W.: note for all those who don't know, there is no other sister in the Wheeler family, Tristan is just being Tristan(UU;;;)#

#At the Valentine Home#

Has 30 bags of clothes, 20 bags of shoes, 18 bags of hair and body care products, 12 bags of jewelry in bags Bakura can't break into, and don't even get me started on the number of Make up bags she has (UU;;;). The woman loves her make-up.

Mai: Okay, this should last me about the rest of the week! I need to look so cute while I'm up there! Now to move all my stuff to the car! pulls out Harpie Ladies card and summons them Okay ladies, let's move all my baggages to the car!

Harpie Ladies: (OO;;;) look at the pile of stuff

Harpie Lady: (Oo;;;) Why do we have to move it?

Mai: =P Because I said so, hun!

Harpie Lady: But what do we get out of it?

Mai: (OO;;;)..=( Your going to do it because I am your master, and I order you to do so! Or do you want me to make you be destroyed in every upcoming duel with a weak player!!! Do you understand!?!?!?

Harpie Ladies: (OO;;;) YES MA'AM!!! #run off to throw her items into the car#

Mai: I just love being the boss!

#glass breaking and a car alarms going off immediately brings her out of her happiness#

Mai: (OO) What was that!?!?

H. L. #2: Um, MAI!?!?!

H.L.#3: UM, WE KIND OF BROKE YOU WINDOW WHEN WE PUT YOUR STUFF IN!!!

Mai: #quite ticked# BUT ARE ALL MY THINGS IN THE CAR!?!

H.L.: YES!!!

Mai: #goes back to normal# OKAY THEN! I CAN WORRY ABOUT THE CAR WHEN I GET BACK!!!

Harpie Ladies: (Oo;;;) She took it a lot better than we thought she would...

#At The Devilin home#

Duke was currently ordering his butlers around to do his packing.

Duke: Which would look better on me, Black on red dice with the word's "Wanna play?" or the red on black dice with the words "I always win!"?

Servant #1: I think the red on black suits you sir.

Servant #2: I apologize for this sir, but I think the black on red best suits you.

Servant #1: No, no, the design is all-wrong on that one, it looks hideous!

Servant #2: No, that one looks hideous, just like your face!

Servant #1: Have you looked in the mirror you senile old fool?!?! You look like a cross between road kill and prunes!

S.V#1 tackles S.V#2 and gets into a big dust fight

Duke: (Oo;) Not again...

Duke just shrugs and throws both in there.

#At the Kaiba mansion#

Mokuba quietly sneaks into his brothers office, where the young, HOT Seto Kaiba, was busy typing away at something.

Mokuba: Hey Seto, what'cha doing?

Seto: Some one hacked into my online journal and dream journal too. I'm trying to trace to see where it came from, but it keeps coming back to here.

Mokuba: (OO;;;;)# in thought# Uh oh.... #out loud# Hey Seto?

Seto: Yes Mokuba?

Mokuba: #puppy dog eyes# We go on a vacation tomorrow to our cabin in the mountains? PLEASSSEEEEE!!!!

Seto: ( U.U#) No Mokuba, I have A LOT of work to do!!!

Mokuba: Please!

Seto: No!

Mokuba: Please!

Seto: No!

Mokuba: Please!

Seto: NO!

Mokuba: Please!

Seto: NO!

Mokuba: Please!

Seto: NO!

Mokuba: Pleas- cut off

Seto: FINE!!! When?

Mokuba: TOMORROW!!!! I ALSO INVITED YUGI AND THE GANG!!! LOVE YA BROTHER BYE!!! =P

Seto: (OO#) WAIT WHAT? too late, Mokuba was off groans ( #) Why do I feel like I just signed my life away? Well, at least most of them aren't idiots, like Tea.... goes into daydream about Tea

#Mokuba running down the hall#

Mokuba: (XD) MUAHAHAHHAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MY PLAN IS COMING TOGETHER!!! TOMORROW'S FUN FOR ME WILL NEVER END, NOW TO GO BOOK A BUS FOR TOMORROW!!!!

D.W: #with Marik in a headlock# Thanks for reading the story. The voting for pairings is still up!

Tea:

Yami (hiss): 1

Seto: 0

Bakura: 0

Ryou: 1

Malik: 0

Marik: 0

Tristan: 0 (thank god)

Duke: 0

Serenity:

Tristan: 0

Duke:0

A hobo:0

Mai:

Joey: 0

Isis:

Yugi: 0

Yami: 0

Shadi: 0

D.W. There's still time to put in your favorite pairings! Now Marik, say it!!!

Marik: #in headlock# (x.X;;;;;;;) READ AND REVIEW, NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!


	3. The Bus ride to havoc

D.W.: I'M BACK AGAIN!!! YAY!!! XD

Cast: #groans#

Marik: (to Malik) I thought we got rid of her?

Malik: (to Marik) (UU;;;) Nope, guess when we tied her up, attached an anchor to her legs, and threw her into the ocean she got loose somehow...

D.W.: (XD) Yup! The sea creatures couldn't stand me so they threw me back!

Cast: (Oo;;;;)

D.W.: () Anyways, I'd like to thank huo-zhi-long, Egyptian Rose, Chibi Kitty Sorceress, kagome-yasha, Demented Insane Spirit, GolfChick2009, Whimsical Lady, BlackBelt, and DojomistressAmbyChan for reviewing the last chapter! I did another happy dance for the cast, and believe me, I loved every minute of it!

Cast: (--#) And we thought it was hell for every second of it!!!

D.W.: (;;) If you guys didn't like it why didn't you leave?

Bakura: (UU####) BECAUSE YOU TIED US ALL TO METAL CHAIRS WITH CHAINS AND TOOK OUR MILLENIUM ITEMS AWAY SO WE COULDN'T SEND THE CHAINS, THE CHAIRS, AND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!

D.W.: () Oh yeah, I forgot about that!

Cast: ( --#####) #each muttering different curse words#

D.W.: Back to me, I wanted to make it known that something is wrong with my computer so that whenever I try to make certain expressions, It just it blanks out. Or whenever I try to emphasize an action, it takes it out. (;;) My computer hates me...

Cast: ( --#####) JUST LIKE WE DO!!!

D.W.: (;-;)But not to worry, I am saving everything I create on a floppy disc and will try to fix it all later! I'll try to locate a new GOOD computer and maybe I might steal it at the dead of night with Bakura helping me, and maybe fix everything? Or I'll just be lazy and make everyone confused by my horrible writing? Or maybe I'll just pretend I fixed it and annoy the hell out of everyone? Or maybe...

Cast and readers: ( ###########) JUST FIX IT AND SHUT UP!!!!!!

D.W.: ( UU###)OKAY, OKAY, FINE, I GET THE PICTURE!!!!! NOW LET ME TELL THE READERS ABOUT THE POLLS SO FAR!!!!!!

**Tea:**

**Seto**= 2

**Yami **(hiss)= 2

**Bakura**= 3

**Ryou**= 3

**Malik**= 4

**Marik**= 2

**Tristan**= 0

**Mai:**

**Joey**: 1(there really is no other choice now is there?)

**Serenity:**

**Tristan**= 0

**Duke**= 1

**A hobo**= 1 =)

**Isis:**

**Shadi**= 0

**Yami**= 0

**Yugi**= 0

**Single**= 1 (I decided to add this, since Chibi Kitty Sorceress thought it would be a good idea for her to be single )

D.W.: Oh and I'd also like to explain a few things about the voting, you allowed to vote for each chapter, it will keep the story going. You are allowed to vote for as many people as you want, but the limit is 1 vote for each person, for example, if I wanted to vote for Tristan and a hobo for Serenity, could, but I could only put one vote for Tristan and one for the hobo. Now Tea, darling, will you do the disclaimer so we can start the ficcy?

Tea: (UU;;;) Fine... D.W. does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other thing she decides to put in the fic...

D.W.: ( #) Gee, you sound happy...

Tea: (UU#) Because I have an idea of what your going to do in this chapter.

D.W.: ( #) DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THEM NOW!!!

#####The Bus Ride To Havoc#####

At the 2400-hour mark, the cars/bikes/limos pulled up to the Kaiba mansion for the upcoming sleepover (Me: Just in case you haven't figured it out by now.) Currently Isis, Serenity, and Mai were chatting by the door of the VERY BIG, GIGANTAMUNDO BUS, while Yami, Yugi, Joey, Duke and Tristan were playing/watching a duel between Yugi and Joey; Malik, Marik and Bakura were plotting something or other (UU;) against fern head#1 and fern head#2 (UU;;;). Soon Tea's car pulled up and Tea jumped out of the car with all of her things in tow, looking quite flustered and trying to get the hell away from the car as if it was filled with zombies and on fire. The other girls were the first to greet her, but soon they heard strange things being yelled out of the car to our favorite brunette.

Mai: (OoO;;;) Uh, Tea, why is your mom yelling about Kame Sutra to you?

Tea: ((((O)))(((O)))))( looks around and quickly adds ) I have no mom, what are you talking about!?!

Serenity: (OO;;;)And what is this I hear from your dad about a strapping young lad and being the best darn grandpa ever?

Tea: ((((O)))(((O)))))(looks around quickly and adds as well) Don't have a father either!!! We are to NEVER speak of what was said from the car again, GOT IT!?!?!?

Girls: (Oo;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) Okay!

#Boys all walk up#

Malik: #who walks up to Tea and slings an arm around her waist and pulls her close# Woman, what's with you, you look like you had red paint painted all over your face?

Guys: #growling because of Malik's arm around Tea#

#Cheering is heard from the car Tea came out of#

Those who hear it: (OO;;;)

Tea: (O)(O) NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NOTHING IS WRONG, NOPE, SO SIRRY NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME, LET'S QUIT WASTING TIME AND GO IN THE BUS, SHUT ALL THE WINDOWS, CLOSE THE DOOR AND FORGET ABOUT THE CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Tea pulls out of Marik's grip, much to his discontent and runs for the Kaiba bus doors#

Everyone else: (OO;;;;;;;;;;;)#follow her into the bus#

#Everyone else was putting up their stuff in the bus overhead bins when Mokuba with a megaphone crept into the bus#

Everyone: #doesn't notice#

Mokuba: =)

Everyone: #still doesn't notice#

Mokuba: =(

Everyone: #still doesn't notice#

Mokuba: =) #starts to bring megaphone to his mouth#

Everyone: #still doesn't notice the black ball of fuzz in the isle#

Mokuba: XO #yells in megaphone# HOWDY CAMPERS!!!!

Everyone else: #jump at least 3 feet in the air, some banging their heads on the top of the bus, some clinging to the top of the bus, and others clinging onto other people. All of them had their hair standing on end#

Mokuba: =) #happy with their reaction#

Bakura: #was clinging to the roof# (((O))((O)))# WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?

Mokuba: (--###) You were ignoring me!!!

Malik: #nursing the bump forming on the back of his head# ( O-O#) THAT HURT DAMMIT!

Joey and Yami: #clinging together# (O)(O) HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US MOKUBA!?!?!

Mokuba: Easy, watch #yells into megaphone again# XO HOWDY CAMPERS!!!!

Guys: %%%%$$$%$$&%R$%&%&&%$%#$#$#$#!!!!!

Girls: (UU######) Grrrrrrr...

Mokuba: (OO;;;;) Don't hurt me, I'm an innocent (#Me: snort#), sweet (#double snort#), helpless (#triple snort, this kid has a freakin' CEO for an older brother and more body guards than a president#), cute(#YUP!!! That is true!#), little kid!

Everyone: #Grumble but calm down anyway#

Mokuba: Now that that's over with, let me tell you the seating arrangement...

Yami and Ryou

Seto and Yugi

Isis and Serenity

Joey and Mai

Tea and Malik

Marik and Bakura

Tristan and Duke

Mokuba: These will be your seating partners for the rest of the trip. You may sit wherever you like but it must be with your partner. I will be by myself plotting the rest of the trip in the back, any questions? =)

Everyone except Malik, who is grinning happily, complains.

Mokuba: #totally ignoring them# O.K. then, let's get seated, Seto and the bus driver will be here soon and then we can take off! =P

Everyone else except Malik: (T.T##)

Soon, Seto walks onto the bus, glaring daggers at everyone, especially Mokuba, and takes a seat in the 2nd row. Yugi shrugs and goes to sit next to him. Everyone else does the same and goes off to pick their seats with their partner.

Left Side Right Side

Row 1: Isis, Serenity Mai, Joey

Row 2: Ryou, Yami Yugi, Seto

Row 3: Tristan, Duke Tea, Malik

Row 4: (empty) Bakura, Marik

Back of the bus: Mokuba and his plans

Seto: (T.T### ) Do you mind!?!?

Yugi: (UU ) Sorry, but I have to sit with you.

Seto: (T.T#### ) Who said!?!??!

Yugi: (oO;) Mokuba, he said you and me are seat partners.

Seto: (OO###) WAIT,WHAT!?!?? THAT LITTLE TRAITOR!!!!

####with Tea######

Tea: (Nervous because of all the love struck guys around her) (O)(O);;;;;;;;

Malik: =)

Marik: =)

Bakura: =)

Duke: =)

Seto: #realizes that Tea is sitting right behind him# =)

Yugi: #not happy with sitting next to Kaiba, but realizes that he is sitting close to Tea# =)

Yami: =)

Ryou: #wishes he could sit closer to Tea, but is happy anyway# =)

Mokuba: #in the back still plotting# =)

#Suddenly a semi drunk bus driver walks in.#

B.D.(Bus Driver): EXCUSE ME YA'LL, MY NAME IS BUZZ DRYVER, I AM THE BUS DRIVER(D.W: XD)! JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW NOW, MY COUSIN HAD HIS BACHELOR PARTY LAST NIGHT AND I HAD 20 ALCHOLIC DRINKS, SO IN ORDER TO KEEP YOU ALL SAFE, I DECIDED TO SEAL YOU ALL IN THE PASSENGER PART OF THE BUS UNTIL WE REACH A GAS STATION FOR A COUPLE OF BEERS! TOODLES!!! #presses a button that make Titanium doors that separate the gang from the bus driver and utterly seals them in there#

Everyone: (((O))((O))));;;;;; WTF!?!?!?

Seto: (((O))((O))))#yells to Mokuba# MOKUBA, WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIRE THIS GUY!?!?!?

Mokuba: (O)o(O);;; #yells back to Seto# HE WAS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED!!!!

Seto: ( --#####) BY WHO!?!?!??!

Mokuba: BY SOME RANDOM PERSON AT THE BUS DEPOT DOWN TOWN!!!!

Seto: ( OO########) YOU LISTENED TO HIM!?!?!

Mokuba: HE WAS CHEAP!!!!

Seto: (--############) WE'RE FREAKIN' MULTIMILLIONAIRS AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS BEING CHEAP!?!?!

Mokuba: (OO;;;)Oops, forgot about that...

Bakura: (O)(O);;;;WE'RE GOING TO DIE JUST BECAUSE MOKUBA WANTED TO SAVE MONEY!?!?!?

Everyone else: (((O))o((O))) OH CRAP!!!

Mokuba: (OO) Okay let's just stay calm, the bus should be pretty strong, it is made out of titanium.

Marik: ( ToT ###) WHO THE HELL MAKES A BUS OUT OF TITANIUM THAT CAN SEAL THE PASSEGERS IN!?!??!

Mokuba: (OO;;;;) Uh...KaibaCorp.

#everyone glares at Seto#

Seto: (OO;;;;;;;;;;) What?

Everyone else: (UU;;;)

Tea: #slumps into her seat# Well, might as well relax, we can't really do anything if we do crash or something since the doors are sealed shut.

Malik: #originally ticked at Seto, but feels some of Tea's skin rub up against his and is happy again# =D

Bakura: #noticed how relaxed Tea looked, and remembered something he liked about her, seeing her flustered as hell# #an evil grin forms as he mind links Malik, Marik, Duke, Seto, and Yami and tells them a plan# #Evil smirks form on their faces#

Tea: #completely oblivious to what is happening#

Marik and Bakura were the first to make a move: #both nuzzle her neck and hair#

Tea: (OO;;;) Um, excuse me?

Seto and Malik were the next: #Seto grabs her right hand, lifts it to his face, and places gentle kisses on it# #Malik slings his arm around her waist and starts to nibble at her ear#

Tea: (O)(O);;;;;;; #starting to get flustered# E-excuse m-me?

Finally it was Duke and Yami: #Duke grabs her left hand and traces little kisses up and down her arm# #Yami grabs her left leg and starts to rub it#

Tea: (((((((O))))((((O))))))))) #completely flustered and stone still#

Guys: #still keep doing it, and enjoying it as well#

Mokuba: #In the back watching it all and laughing his butt off# XD

#Girls in the front finally turn around and see what they're doing# (O)o(O);;;;;...(Oo;;;;;)...(oo;;;;)...(UU######)#all whip out giant mallets from god knows where and thwacks all the boys over the head# GOD DAMN LECHS!!!

Guys: #in pain# Owchies...

Guys who weren't involved: (Oo;;;;)

Tea: #paralyzed#

Mai: #checks her signs# Uh oh, she's gone catatonic, #yells to the other women# WE NEED A CUTE, PLUSHIE STAT!

Girls: #nod and whip out the cutest plushies of our favorite bishies, and hold them out in front of her#

Tea: #sees the cuteness and snaps out of it# #she grabs all the plushies and begins to huggle them# SO CUTE!!! XD

Other girls: # high five#

Boys: (OO;;;) #but relax when they see Tea huggling their plushie form selves# XP

Suddenly, the bus began to move, and Buzz Dryver says through the intercom: HOWDY FOLKS, DIS DA BUS DRIVER TELLIN YA NOW THAT WE WILL REACH THE GAS STATION IN 3 HOURS, HAVE FUN BACK DERE'!!!!

Everyone: (OO;;;;;;;;;) Crap...

D.W.: #dancing like Andre 3000# Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it (OHH OH)  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it (OHH OH)  
Shake, shake it like a Poloroid Picture, shake it, shake it  
Shh you got to, shake it, shh, shake it, shake it, got yo shake it  
(Shake it Suga') shake it like Poloroid ...

Cast: #tied to chairs with chains and their millennium items taken away# NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D.W.: HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER, PLEASE R&R, VOTE, AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! #goes back to dancing and singing#

Cast: HELP US!!!!!!


	4. A lil' havoc on the bus

D.W.: #shifty eyes and Jaws music is playing# Dun-dun...#circling the cast#

Cast: (Oo;;;)

D.W.: #shifty eyes and circling the cast even closer# Dun-dun...

Cast: (oO;;;)

D.W.: #less that 1 inch from the cast, still circling with shifty eyes# dun-dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN #attempts to glomp most of the cast#

Cast: (OO;;;;) .. (UU;;;;)#step out of the way#

D.W.: #on the floor# ( ;o; ) Darn it, I almost had them this time!

Tea:

Seto=3

Yami (hiss)= 3

Bakura= 5

Ryou= 4

Malik= 6

Marik= 2

Tristan= 0

Duke= 0

Mai:

Joey= 4

Seto= 1(DojomistressAmbyChan suggested it, and I'm givin' it a try, I'm always willing to try anything once. Thank ya ma'am)

Serenity:

Tristan= 0

Duke= 0

A hobo= 5 =) ( I decided to call him Bob, thank you Rayne B, I adore the idea! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAA!)

Isis:

Shadi= 1

Yami= 1

Yugi= 0

Single= 3(I decided to add this, since Chibi Kitty Sorceress thought it would be a good idea for her to be single)

D.W.: #still on the floor# (n.n) I have made it to my 20th review mark and I am so freakin happy. I offered a dance similar to the one in the last chapter to the cast, but for some reason they kept asking for death instead. I wonder why?

Cast: (ToT#) GO TO HELL!

D.W.: (OO;) Okay then, I would like to thank DojomisteressAmbyChan, CrazyInsaneAnimeFanFirl, Demented Insane Spirit, Rayne B, Miryoku, BlackBelt, Kohar, Chibi Kitty Sorceress, kagome-yasha, GolfChick2009, BLuAca, EmMa-LeE, and Glitter Punk for reviewing the last chapter! I know the last one seemed a little lame, but not to worry, I will try to make up for it some how!

Cast: (UU;;;) Crappers...

D.W.: ( ToT#) What's that supposed to mean?

Tea: (###T.T ) That you're going to put us through even MORE hell than the last one!

D.W.: (O)o(O) #gasp# What do you mean?

Tea: (###UU ) I'm still recovering from my last encounter with the boys on the bus!

Boys who were involved in the last chapter: =D

Girls: (--###) Grrrrrrr....

Boys: (OO;;;)

D.W.: BUT THIS IS WHAT ENTERTAINMENT IS ALL ABOUT PEOPLE!!! Oh and to answer Kohari's question, Mokuba put Seto with one of the ones he hates most, I know I could have put Yami there, but I wanted to try something different. And another thing is that...little siblings ALWAYS plan against their older siblings. It's like an unwritten rule I guess, since I am the oldest of my family, that younger brothers and sisters are supposed to be against you. At least that's how it is with my "ANGELIC" little sister and me. I SWEAR TO GOD, SHE'S ONLY 6, BUT SHE CAN MANIPULATE PEOPLE LIKE A THEIF/CON ARTIST THAT HAS BEEN DOING IT FOR 20 YEARS!!! IT'S SO FREAKIN' AMAZING, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE HELL SHE DOES IT! IT DOESN'T WORK ON ME THOUGH, I HAVE GROWN IMMUNE TO THE "PUPPY DOG FACE", EXCEPT WHEN IT COMES TO MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS!!!

Cast and readers: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: ( UU#) ALL YOU DO IS BABBLE ON AND ON ABOUT POINTLESS, USELESS THINGS YOU IDIOT!!!!

D.W.: (;;) Meanies...

Tea: (UU;;;) Let's just get on with the fic.

D.W.: RIGHTIO!!! SETO, DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Seto: (###T.T ) Why should I?

D.W.: I'LL REWARD YOU WITH A TEA PLUSHIE!!!

Seto: (OO) OKAY!!! GEMINI PRIESTESS OF SPIRITS OWNS JACK SQUAT IN THIS FIC!!!

D.W.: You could have done it better, but a deal is a deal! #throws Seto the plushie#

Seto: # hugs plushie happily #

#########a lil' havoc on the bus#########

The gang had started down the road, but when the bus moved 15 feet, it got a flat out of some uknown objectthat looks strangely like a butcher knife that the insane blonde duo dropped.

Tea: (O)(O) #looking around nervously#

Boys: =D

Girls: ( --####)

The bus driver:# a little drunk but try to change the tire#

As you can see, tension in front is heavy, so let's join Mokuba in his plotting!

Mokuba: #looking like a rabid monkey# DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

(OO;;;;;;) Okay then, let's head back to the front!!!

Malik and Marik: #they were currently looking out the window and making evil faces at chipmunks#

Chipmunks: #looking cute and unaffected#

Malik and Marik: #getting ticked that the chipmunks aren't scared# #start to make even eviler faces at them#

Chipmunks: #still looking cute and unaffected#

Malik and Marik: #now officially ticked and is making vicious evil looks that would make a psychotic serial killer quiver in fear#

Bakura: #unexplainably quivers a bit in fear# WHAT THE HELL?

Chipmunks: #looking so cute, cuddly, and look like they have a VERY juicy secret#

Malik and Marik: (OO;;;) #completely dumbfounded#

Chipmunks: #smile evilly#

Malik and Marik: (O)(O);;; #faces pressed against the windows#

Chipmunks: #smile like the devil and whip out mini machine guns# #point to Marik and Malik and make a slicing motion across their necks# =D

Malik and Marik: ( OoO ;;;;) Oh crap...

Bakura: #turns and sees the chipmunks# (O)(O) WTF?

Malik and Marik: (OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;)

Tea: #turns to the boys# What's with you guys?

Marik, Malik, and Bakura: #all start rapidly pointing out the window#

Tea: #looks out the window# (XD) AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! SO CUTE!!

M, M, and B: (Oo;;;;;;;) WHAT?!?!?!??!?! #look out the window#

Chipmunks: #holding up cards that say "WE LOVE THE BRUNNETTE GIRL, BE OUR QUEEN"# #The mini machine guns are nowhere in sight#

M, M, and B: (OO;;;;;) WHAT!?!?!?!?

Tea: #winks and blows a kiss at the chipmunks# #turns back around

M, M, and B: #a little jealous, but turn back to the chipmunks#

Chipmunks: #flip cards# cards say "WE WILL CASTRATE THE MEN THAT DARE TO TOUCH OUR QUEEN"##They whip out the mini machine guns#

Well some how, most of the men on the bus, magically looked out of the windows and saw the sign.

Men: (O)o(O);;;;;;;; #all go pale# Uh oh!

M, M, and B: (((((((O)))(((O)))))))) I THOUGHT THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WEAK AND DEFENSLESS!!!

Chipmunks: #evil grin and run to the back of the bus and jump in to the baggage holding area#

Bakura: #looks pale# (OO;;;;;) Evil chipmunks with machine guns are going to castrate us, Ra help me!

Men: #nod rapidly#

Let's leave these men alone and join the women in front. Serenity was looking out the window, Isis was reading a book on "101 Ways To Stop Your Psychotic Brothers Destroying The Pharaoh, Getting the Girl, And Ruling The World" volume 12, and Mai was currently polishing her nails, much to Joey's dismay.

Serenity: #looking out the window# #spots a dirty looking hobo walking towards the bus with a shopping cart filled with random things# (Oo;)

Hobo: #looks up at Serenity and has love struck eyes#

Serenity: (oO;;;)

Hobo: #winks and blows little kisses#

Serenity: (OO;;;) Oh my Ra...

Hobo: #smiles, which shows his multi-shaded teeth and some missing ones, then runs to the baggage holding area#

Serenity: # ((((O))((O)))) Help me...

After a brief moment of panic out of most of the people on the bus, the bus takes off at such force that Duke, Tristan, Malik, Yugi, and Ryou get thrown to the back of the bus to where Mokuba was.

Mokuba: #looking like a rabid dog# BACK TO THE FRONT, THIS IS M;Y PLOTTING AREA, GET YOUR OWN!!!!!!!!! #takes a giant mallet and thwacks them back to the front#

Boys: (oO;;;;) #thwack back to where they sat# He's sure possessive...

Tea: (OO;;;;) #pressed against the seat# WHAT DOES THE BUS DRIVER THINK HE'S DOING!?!?!?

Mai: (OO;;;;;;;;) HE'S DRUNK!!! HE CAN'T THINK!!!

Tea: (O)(O);;; OH RA DAMNED HELL!!!!

Everyone: (O-O) #gasp#

Seto: (OO;) Tea just cussed!

Guys: #thinking out loud# She can be a dirty girl...nice...#drool, but stop due to the evil glares from the girls that promise a beating later#

Intercom: YO, YO, BACK DERE' SORRY FOR SLAMMIN' YA AROUND BACK DERE', BUT IF FIGURE, IF WE TRAVEL AT 142 MILES AN HOUR, WE'L; GI'T TAH' DA' GAS STATION IN 30 MINUTES!!!! MORE BEERS!!!! YE HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Everyone on the bus, including the chipmunks and hobo: (((((O)))))(((((O))))))

Isis: #yells to Marik and Malik# DID EITHER ONE OF YOU BRING THE MILLENIUM ROD!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Malik: #yells# NOOO, I THOUGHT MARIK BROUGHT IT!!!

Isis: #glares and yells at Marik# DID YOU!?!?!?!?

Marik: #yells back# YESSS, WHY!?!?!?!

Isis: #yells# SEND THE DOOR AND THE DRIVER TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!

Marik: #shocked a bit, but happy# BUT I THOUGHT YOU BANNED ME FROM SENDING THINGS TO THE SHADOW REALM AFTER I SENT YOUR MIDOL TO THERE!?!?!?!?

Isis: #twitches at the memory# I KNOW, BUT IN THIS CASE, I'LL MAKE AN EXCEPTION!!!

Marik: #happily# OKAY!!! =D

Seto: #yells# AWW HELL NO!!!! THAT DOOR COST A LOT OF MONEY, AND I SAY NO!!!!

Isis: BE SENSIBLE FOR RA'S SAKE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T!!!!

Seto: NO!!!!!!!!!

Marik: DAMMIT, KAIBA, I HAVE A CHANCE TO SEND THINGS TO THE SHADOW REALM, I'M NOT GOING TO WASTE IT!!!!

Seto: YOU SEND THAT DOOR TO THE SHADOW REALM, YOUR LIFE IS OVER NO MATTER HOW MANY ANGLES YOU LOOK AT IT!!!!

Marik: HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN!?!?!?!?

Seto: Pegasus...

Marik and ever other person on the bus, yes, even the females freeze: EEEEPPPPP!!!!

Seto: I COULD GIVE HIM A CALL AND TELL HIM THAT YOU GUYS WANT TO HANG OUT!!!

Malik: (OO;;;;;;;)MARIK, DON'T YOU DARE SEND THAT DOOR TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!

Marik: (OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) #too scared to even speak#

Yami: (OoO;;;)

Tea: #has goosebumps#

Yugi: #starts to cry#

Ryou: #hair standing on end#

Joey: (Oo;;;;) #whimpers#

Isis, Mai, and Serenity: #cling to each other#

Tristan and Duke: #stone still#

Bakura: (O-O;;;;)

Mokuba in the way back: (((((((((((((O))))((((O)))))))))))))))) #D.W.: Remember, Pegasus trapped him in a card#

Tea: S-seto, pleas don't be like that...#gets a sad face#

Seto: #looks at her and calms down# #cups her face with his hands# #says huskily# Don't worry, I won't do anything to you...

#pause#

#pause#

Finally the men erupt: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!?!?!?!?

Seto: #stops to glare daggers at them# SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!

Tea: (OO;;;;;;;;;) #in thought# Why me????

Guys: (T.T#################) !##$$#(&%%)(&%%$(&#$%%&%$%$&&$##&&%$&&%$&%$&%$%($!#%$$#%$$%#&(($$$%$%&($%#%&$%%$&%%$#&$#$()&&)(&$%$%&&$&%#%$#%$#%$&%($#%$#%$&)()()((%&%%))&&&&%&(&&%)%&#$($&%&(){&%#%#%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Girls: #about to pass out because of all the profanities#

Malik: #shielding Tea's ears# ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE #%& UP!!! OR DO YOU WANT TEA TO HEAR!?!?!?!?!?

Guys who were cussing up a storm: #shut up immediately#

Malik: #removes his hands from her ears and pulls her into a hug while nuzzling her neck# Oh, m darling, don't worry, I wont' let the STUPID bad men taint you!

Tea: (OO;;;;;) #blushing like mad# #in thought# Oh hell...!

Bakura: #looking quite ticked, regretting that he left his weapons that he brought (D.W.: Check in chapter 2) in the baggage holding area# #Finally, he yanks Tea out of Malik's arms and puts her on his lap# Much better! =D

Marik: #grabs her legs and puts them on his lap# Even better! =D

Tea: ((((O)))(((O))))) #blushing insanely# Not again...

Lucky for Tea, the bus came to a screeching halt.

The Bus driver through the intercom: HOWD BACK DERE' MI COMPADRES, JUST TAH LET YA'LL KNOW, WERE AT THE GAS STATION AND THIS WILL BE YOUR CHANCE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND BUY T'INGS, ME, AH'M GOONA GIT' MAH' BELOVED BEER, AND IF DEY' DON'T HAVE IT, I'M GONNA CRASH DIS BUS INTO DA PLACE, SO AH ADVISE YA'LL TO GET OUT NOW!!!! TOODLES!!! #the Titanium doors slid open#

What will the gang do next?

D.W.: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: #chucks a brick at D.W.'s head# I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TAKE SUCH PRIDE IN EMBARRISSING ME!!!!

D.W.: #gets hit by brick# ( oO;;;;) OW!!! I'm sorry! BUT IT'S SO MUCH FUN!!!!

Tea: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr......

D.W.: (OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) Uh oh, this is my cue to run for the hills, gotta go, please R&R, vote, and no flames please! Ta Tah! #takes off running#

Tea and now riled up cast members: YOU WILL DIE WENCH!!!!! #takes off after D.W.#


	5. Havoc, I know thee well

D.W.: -cackling evilly- MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!

Cast: Should we ask what's up?

D.W.: -stroking a chipmunk like Dr.Evil would- HAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!

Cast: (UU;;;;;;;;) Nah!

D.W.: -finally speaks up- MEAN OLD , YOU REMOVED MY STORY, BUT YOU CAN'T REMOVE ME!!!!

Cast: ( U )-( U ) Wish they would though!

D.W.: –glares evilly at the cast- Do you really want to mess with me?

Bakura: (#-- ) What can you do, there's only one of you!

Rest chip in: YEAH!!!

D.W.: AH HA, YOU ARE MISTAKEN, MY DEAR TOMB ROBBER!!! MAY I PRESENT MY TORTURING BUDDY DARKHOPE-19, YOU MESS WITH HER, YOU MESS WITH ME!!! #crosses arms like a bouncer would#

Dark: -appears- YO'! –whips out her SLING SHOT OF DOOM- WHO'S FIRST!?!? =P

Cast: -all start rapidly pointing at each other-

D.W.: I GET YAMI!!! #gets ready to use flamethrower and machinegun from Dark# =)

Dark: AND THAT LEAVES ME WITH SERENITY! #prepares to use Slingshot and Magic Wand from D.W.# =D

Cast, other than Yami and Serenity: Whew! =)

Serenity and Yami: ((((O))((O)))) HELP!!! #take off running#

D.W. and Dark: #prepare to take off after them# SOMEONE HURRY UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER, WE CAN START CHASING THEM WHEN SOMEONE DOES THE BLOODY DISCLAIMER!!!

Cast: -all point to Mokuba-

Mokuba: (U-U;;;;;) Fine, fine, make the kid do it...D.W. DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC!!!

D.W. and Dark: THANK YOU!!! #take off#

########Havoc, I know thee well##########

Everyone stared dumbfounded and shock at their window to freedom.

Yami: (OO;;;) This is just to good to be true...

Joey: (Oo;;;;) You said it...

#Continue to stare at the door#

Marik: THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR!?!?! #makes a break for the door#

Cast: #dazed, but immediately follow#

Marik: #jumps for the door, but all of a sudden...#

#SLAM#

The Titanium doors re-close, resulting in Marik hitting the doors head first, #Dark and D.W.: -cackling evilly- AHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!-# and sealing in the helpless cast again!

Marik: #face firmly planted on the doors#

Cast, except Marik: (((((((OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: #on his knees dramatically# ( ;o; ) WHY RA, WHY!?!

Ra: #in heaven# #shrugs# I dunno?

Yugi: (OO;;;;) WHY ARE THE DOOR CLOSED!?! NO ONE EVEN TOUCHED THE CONTROLS!!!

Mokuba: #whistling innocently in the back, you know the whistle that supposed to make everyone think you didn't do it, but screams YOU DID!#

Every eye, yes, even Marik's turned to face Mokuba. This is kind of how it looked...

(########### T-T).....(OO;;;;;;;;;;;).....(T-T ###############)

Mokuba: (OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;) #trying to act as innocent as possible# WHAT!?!? Why are you looking at me like that?

Seto: #remembers something# (OoO;;;;;;;.... UoU###############) MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mokuba: (Oo;;;;;;;) Uh, yes?

Seto: (############ ) #calmly through gritted teeth# Oh my dear, darling, little brother who I KNOW would NEVER plot against me and do something as STUPID as sealing the doors shut from the inside, did you by chance bring a little remote control for the bus on the bus?

Mokuba: #gets shifty eyes# (O-O;;;;) Uh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cast: ( O-O####################) Why you little...!

Joey: ( --########################) YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE COULD HAVE GOT OFF THIS BUS A LONG TIME AGO!!!

Cast: #take a menacing step towards Mokuba#

Mokuba: (O)(O) TEA!!!!!

Tea: #very ticked# (ToT###############) YES?!?

Mokuba: ( ;o; ) I'm scarwed! Protect me! #gets the most adorable sad face there is#

Tea: (Oo ) Crappers, not the face!

Cast: (OO;;;;;;;) RESIST IT, TEA, RESIST!!!!

Mokuba: #tries a little harder# (;o;) They want to hurt me! #puppy dog face#

Cast: (OO;;;;;;;;;) NO TEA, DON'T FALL FOR IT!!!

Tea: Cuteness...too overpowering...must fight it!

Mokuba: #knows he's got it in the bag and adds the finishing touch# Pwease..., I WUV YOU, MY BIG SIS!

Tea: #soon the mother of all big sister instincts kicks in #D.W.: I get those all the time! If anyone messes with my lil' sis other than me, I go rabid banshee on them! Bakura: (UU###) SHUT UP! D.W.: (;-;)Fine...# as she runs to the back and cuddles Mokuba lovingly#

Cast: (--###############) CRAP!!! WE LOST HER!!!

Mokuba: #in thought# Got one, now for the other...#out loud# SETO!!!! =P

Cast: (OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) LOOK AWAY, KAIBA, AWAY!

Seto: (Oo;;;;)

Mokuba: (;-;) #with adorable pleading eyes# Seto...

Seto: (OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) NOOO, NOT GOING TO WORK ON ME!!! #covers his ears# I'M NOT LISTENING!!! I'M NOT LISTENING!!! LA, LA, LA, LA, LA DE FREAKIN DA'!!! CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! # D.W. and Dark: (UU;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) There is a new all time low for our favorite CEO... Cast: #nod knowingly#

Mokuba: (;-;) Please...MY ONLY BIG BROTHER!

Seto: (O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) Oh crap!...can't fight it...too powerful!

Cast: (################ToT ) OH NO YOU DON'T!!! #all tackle Seto#

Seto: #underneath pile# Grrrrrrrrrr...

Malik: #sitting on Seto's leg# NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE LETTING YOU JOIN HIM!

Bakura: #sitting on Seto's lower back# SOMEONE GO GET THE REMOTE!

Cast: #with open arms, point to...Serenity#

Serenity: (UU;;;;;;;;;;;;) I hate you guys...

Guys except Joey, Tristan, and Duke: Feeling is mutual... =)

Girls: #thwack guys in the head# THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO A GIRL!!!!

Guys: (;-;) Owwwwie!

Serenity: #glares one last time before walking to the back ever so slowly#

Tea: (T.T#############)#still under instinct, looks evilly at Serenity# TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS MY LIL' BROTHER AND I WILL RIP YOU A NEW ONE MISSY!

Serenity: (Oo;;;;;;;;;;) #takes a few cautious steps forward# Come on Tea, you don't mean that!

Tea: (ToT#############################) Do I LOOK like I don't mean it!?!?

Serenity: #still going forward# (OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;) Just calm down Tea!!! #takes a big step#

Mokuba: #clutching remote# (OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) SETO!!!!

Seto: (OO##########) #suddenly with such force stands up, due to his little brothers plea for help, causing many of the cast members to go 'SPLAT' on the reinforced windows# #Now the mother of all big brother instincts kick in# GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!!!

Serenity: (O.O;;;) Uh guys...a little help?

Yami: HUDDLE!

Guys: #all huddle#

Serenity: (OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) CRAP!

Tea and Seto: #smile evilly# =D

#in huddle#

Malik: ( O.o ) Should we help her get the remote and they kick the crap out of us or do we just cower in the corner and be safe?

Yami: OH COME ON!!! Don't be cowards! Go get the damn remote!

Bakura: ( UU#####) I don't suppose you will be coming with us Pharaoh?

Yami: (OO;;;) (n.n;;; )Uh, heh, OF COURSE NOT!!! I'm the supervision/ruler, it's up to you guys to do the dirty work for me! I'm still Pharaoh and you are my slaves, remember!?!

Malik: (-.-##########) WHO GIVES A DAMN IF YOUR PHARAOH!?!?!

Isis: #smacks the back of her brother's head# OUR ENTIRE BLOOD LINE HAS!!!!

Malik: ( T.T#######################) WE LIVED UNDER THE FREAKIN' GROUND, FOR RA'S SAKE, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKIN' DESERT LISTENING TO OUR PSYCHO FATHER RA KNOWS HOW MANY YEARS, WHILE WORSHIPING A DEAD PHAROAH!!! THAT SHOULD TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!

Isis: (OO;;;;;) I guess you have a point... then, I really have wasted my life!

Yami: (;o;) ISIS!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!!!

Isis: (T.T#################) You rat bastard, don't talk to me! YOU ARE THE REASON I HAD TO LIVE LIKE A FREAKIN' NUN #D.W.: (O.O;;;;;) NO OFFENSE TO NUNS!!! #mutters# even if they scare the crap out of me with their GIANT RULERS OF DOOM!!! #nuns come out of nowhere# Nuns: =D THERE YOU ARE SAMANTHA, TIME FO' YO' BUTT' WOOPIN'!!! #other nuns nod and whip out their rulers# D.W.: (((O.O;;;;;;;;))) Crap! #takes off running with nuns in hot pursuit## FOR ALL MY LIFE!!!

Yami: (Oo;;;;;) Hehe... oops!

Ryou: #trying to change the subject# So, what are they up to now?

Yami: (?-?) Who, my dumb slaves# gets glared at by everyone on the bus# or Kaiba and Tea?

Ryou: (UU;;;;;;;;;) Kaiba and Tea.

Yami: #shrugs# Don't know #looks over his shoulder# #screams# NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (OO#################)

Cast: (?-?) WHAT!?! #look to see what Yami was looking at#

Girls: #have mixed emotions#

Guys: #REMARKABLY TICKED# OH HELL NO!!!

The scene was of Mokuba dressed in a preachers suit with a bible firmly held in his hands; while Seto and Tea were still hypnotized by Mokuba, was dressed as a bride and groom. Serenity was tied up and put in a chair facing the hypnotized duo acting as the witness to a wedding.

Mokuba: (&o&) #hypnotizing eyes# And do you, Tea, take this S-#goes on#

Guys: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! #all race to the back and tackle everyone, except Tea#

Mokuba: (O.O) Mmmpppffggtttttttt! #has his mouth muffled by a hand# #loses hypno-eyes#

Tea and Seto: #snap out of it# (O.O) Huh? What happened?

Malik: #gets up and removes his hand from Mokuba's mouth# #pulls her into a hug# My dearest, you were about to be forced into getting married!

Mokuba: #yells to no one in paticular# NOT FORCED, TRICKED IS THE RIGHT WORD!!!

Cast: (Oo;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) Cute, but strange little boy!

Seto: #shocked, but starts to silently cuss his head off since there are so many people sitting on him# #$%$#$&(&$%$%#%!$!!&%#$$#!%&%#$!%%$&))O%$&%#%$#&%&)(%$%$#%&($%-/$#%$&%(&$$#R#$R#Q%$)((%$#!$%!#!#$%$%$#&$$((!$%$#&%$%$!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: (O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) WHAT!?! WITH WHO WAS I GETTING MARRIED????

Malik: #glares at Seto#

Seto: (Oo?) Huh?

Malik and Tea: (UU;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)

Malik: #looks at her with gentle eyes# Are you ok?

Tea: #gets out of Malik's arms and takes a step back# I am just fine! Don't worry about it!

Ryou: #turns Tea to face him# We're just worried about you Tea, you are a dear friend to us, especially me...

Tea: #blushes# Okay Ryou, I'm just fine! Really, I am!

Bakura: #gets off Seto and pulls Tea to him# I almost lost you forever!

Mai: #to Isis# They're making it sound life threatening!

Isis: (UU;;;;;;;;;;) Bunch of idiots!

Tea: (OO;;;;;) #still blushing# I'm fine, why don't you guys believe me?

Guys: CAUSE YOU'RE MY WOMAN!!!

Guys: #glare at each other# WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK SHE'S YOUR WOMAN!?!?!?

Guys: QUIT COPYING ME!!!! DIEEEEEE!!!!!! # a large brawl takes place in the back.#

Intercom: YOOHOO!!!!!!!!

Everyone: #stops and freezes# (O.O)

Intercom: I GAVE YA'LL YOUR WARNING, BUT YAH DIDN'T TAKE IT! NOW I'M RUNNING THIS BUS IN TAH THA' PLACE, GRAB YO' SEATS!!!

Everyone: #pause...but take off in a mad dash to their seats#

Everyone: #clinging to seats, just in case#

Intercom: #bus takes off # HERE SHE COMES!!!! THIS'LL TEACH YAH' TO CARRY BEER AT EVERY STATION, YOU DAMN LOSERS!!!

Cast: #start praying for their seats in heaven#

Guys: #cursing Ra out for not letting them get lucky with Tea#

Intercom: WE'RE ABOUT TO HIT THEM IN 3...2...1!!!

Everyone: #prepares for the worst, but hear the sound of wood breaking#

Cast: (O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;) Huh?

Cast: #looks out of the windows on the right side#

There the see the destroyed mess of............................ A LEMONADE STAND!!! And an angry set of little kids.

Intercom: AHAHHAAAAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I GOT EM' , THE DAMN BASTARDS!!!

Cast: ((O)).((O))))#########################################################) THAT'S WHY WE WERE #Bleep#IN SCARED!?!?!? WHAT A SICK F#bleep#!!!!!!!

Little girl: #flipping them off as they pass by# YOU DAMN FAG, LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!

Little boy: #giving the bus the up yours sign# BASTARD, WE WERE GONNA MAKE MILLIONS TOO, I'M GONNA SUE YOUR RETARDED FAT-ASS!

Cast: #can't hear the ranting, but see the symbols# (Oo;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) Kids with an attitude?.....

To be continued?

D.W.: TAH DAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! DANCIN' TIME! START THE MUSIC DARK!

Dark: YAY!!! #starts the music#

D.W. and Dark: #starts to break out moves#

Cast: #tied to chairs with their eyes taped open# NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

D.W.: #shaking her butt# THESE ARE THE POLLS SO FAR FROM THE LAST TIME THIS STORY WAS POSTED!

Tea:

Seto = 4

Yami (hiss)= 4

Bakura= 5

Ryou= 6

Malik= 6

Marik= 2

Tristan= 0

Duke= 0

Mai:

Joey= 5

Seto= 2(DojomistressAmbyChan suggested it, and I'm givin' it a try, I'm always willing to try anything once. Thank ya ma'am)

Serenity:

Tristan= 0

Duke= 1

A hobo= 7 =) ( I decided to call him Bob, thank you Rayne B, I adore the idea! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAA!)

Isis:

Shadi= 2

Yami= 1

Yugi= 0

Single= 3(I decided to add this, since Chibi Kitty Sorceress thought it would be a good idea for her to be single)

D.W.: #to Dark# WE ROCK, WE SHOULD BE PRO-DANCERS!!!

Tea: #in chair, but not tied up with eyes taped open# (T.T###########) You do, and I'll hunt you down like the dogs you are!

D.W. and Dark: (OO;;;;;;;) Yes ma'am!

D.W.: ( o.o?) I wonder who's going to get paired with Tea in the end?

Dark: (O.O?) You're the evil authoress, you should know!

D.W.: OH RIGHT, oops, I forgot about that! I hope Seto, Malik, Marik, or Bakura win!!! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!!! =D

Boys mentioned: (--#########################################) AND WE HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!

D.W.: (;-;) #sniff# Really?

Boys: #nod happily#

D.W.: ( -.-############) WHY YOU!?!?!?! CHIPMUNKS!!!!!!!

Chipmunks: (Oo?) Squeaks #translation: Yes ma'am?#

D.W.: ( -.-###################) #points to the boys# GET THEM!!!

Chipmunks: SQUEAKERS #translation: FOOD!!!!!!!!#

Guys: (OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;) CRAP!!!!!!!!

D.W.: MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH-okay I'm bored now... TIME FOR ME TO WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHHA!!!!!!!!

Cast: ( UU#############) DAMN!!!

Dark: #looks at them with her slingshot in hand# (T.T####################) WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!

Cast: (O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;) Oh, we mean YAY!!!

D.W. and Dark: #smile smugly# =)

D.W.: BYE FOR NOW! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, VOTE, AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!


End file.
